


Wandering Heart

by deaththerabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaththerabbit/pseuds/deaththerabbit
Summary: Sora follows his heart across the land and meets all sorts of interesting people.





	Wandering Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to kinda of write this in a similar format to those celtic songs, and this was the result.

Down by the river, where the dragons sipped, there lived a boy with a smile as bright as the sun. He spent his days lying in the soft green grass and playing with the hatchling dragons.

The sweet faerie boy knew nothing of danger or adventure, but longed for the day when he could finally travel free with the wandering dragons that had no homes. 

With magic and his smile, he charmed the dragons, who pushed him to peddle his talents among his own kind. They knew well that the common folk and noblemen alike would be charmed by the talents of the dragon-raised faerie boy.

The faerie boy remained in the care of the dragons until his eighteenth year, when he was given a pack to carry his hoard, as magnificent as any dragon’s could be.

He bid farewell to his dragon family and set off on a journey to be truly free. As free as the sky he was named after, Sora would roam the earth until his dying day.

Throughout his journeys, he met many strange folk; a wizard with a happy voice, but a sad color that Sora could not name to go along with it, his pale blue hair as long as the princess’s in the tower that he had heard about from stories.

He met a pair of twins that delighted in his ability to tell them apart just by seeing the colors of their voices, and the way his yellow hair had streaks of green within it. They asked him to stay and keep them company, but Sora had travels yet to complete.

Sora met a man whose form changed upon the full moon to that of a wolf, and soothed the snarling beast that longed only for acceptance. He left the man on a farm with a farmer whose hair was as dark as night, eyes as red as blood, and accepted the wolf man for what he was.

Along the coast, he met a man stuck between two worlds, and sang him a song of dragons to ease his heart. He realized there that choosing between the home you had always known and a love that would withstand the sands of time was a sorrowful position to be, and he wished the blue haired man with a fish’s tail good fortune in whatever future he chose.

He met a young nobleman and his butler that tried to bribe him with treasure to stay and sing his dragon songs for them. He showed them a dance and realized that some people could never understand his need to be free as the clouds in the sky he was named for.

In a beautiful flower field, he met a child born of faeries like himself that charmed flowers and animals alike with his gentle violet eyes and soft singing voice that came from a wish of peace for the world. His blue hair was something that reminded Sora of a gentle sky.

In the winter, Sora came across a strange trio in the midst of a sorrowful expression of emotions. He sang a song the dragons had taught him to heal wounded hearts, and taught the pink haired man that children of the earth like his blonde haired and mismatched eyed companions were to be regarded more preciously than the dolls he treasured so.

Sora met a man contemplating how to go about his own death in the middle of a spring shower, and brought him along in his travels for a spell, to teach him the joys of life and the freedom that it held. He left him behind with a trio of energetic self-proclaimed heroes that went about setting right wrongs that had been committed. He knew that he need not fear leaving him in the hands of the brave leader, the tiger, and the ninja.

He met a witch with an oversized hat in a swamp tucked close to the base of a mountain, and took delight in the magic he spun for him. Though he wished to stay for a long time, his heart called him away once more. He left the witch a pin for his beautiful red and white hair, promising to visit if he ever came that way away again.

On his way up the mountain, Sora met a fearful man who held on dearly to his fortune charms as if they would protect him from what he was fleeing. He sang him a song of protection, blessed his glasses with the ability to see through wicked disguises. Then he sent him along to the swamp witch, where he was certain that they would form a pleasant companionship.

At the top of the mountain, Sora met a bear of a man, but feared not his sharp features. He learned that the man was a warrior that no longer believed the cause he had fought for was the right one. Sora taught him a song to ease his nightmares and spent a fortnight learning that the red haired warrior was not as scary as he appeared.

He met a strange quartet on the other side of the mountain, and danced with the one whose greenish blonde hair reminded him of something he could not put his fingers on. He gave the one with silvery hair a fraction of his hoard and watched the wonderment grow in his expression as he examined each piece. He learned from the blue haired man that they were off in search of a place called ‘Eden,’ and then showed him that ‘Eden’ was the paradise that one created. He took the time to explain to the man with red hair and blue eyes that he already had the ‘Eden’ he sought with the friends he travelled with.

Sora met a sickly nobleman in a small village who sought a cure to his debilitating illness. He learned what it meant to be unable to do whatever he pleased, and in turn taught the sickly nobleman that he could enjoy the beautiful blue sky from his own home. He sang him a dragon’s song of healing and well-being and went on his way to continue his journey.

He met a man on a horse that followed the rumors of magnificent festivals. Sora travelled with him for a while, teaching him of the dragon’s ways and how to gain entry into a dragon festival.

In summer, he met a composer who often forgot his own name, and taught him of dragon’s songs. He sang with the melody the composer hummed and brought it to life in a way that he would not have been able to have done alone. Sora left him with a pair of models with personalities as different as the sun and the moon. Shortly thereafter, he sent along a younger man with a particular love for sweets, realizing that he would prosper and live life happily with them.

Sora came across a swordsman that lacked something to be loyal to, as his heart desired so desperately. He braided his dark purple hair and sent him along to a strict green haired man he knew would take great care of the swordsman.

He met a strange man who liked to run and often ate things that were not quite edible. Gleefully, he joined in with the strange man’s races and encouraged him to befriend the unusually ordinary boy that watched from nearby.

Sora took his leave again and met a quartet of knights made up of a bespectacled model, his scribe friend who took meticulous notes on their journeys, their responsible leader, and the orange haired man that was often distracted by shiny things, but held a heart of gold. He gave them a dragon’s dance and sang them a gentle song before departing on his way once more.

He met a foreign man that travelled with a man who often stole women away from their prospective husbands for a single night of passion, but whose heart remained in the foreign man’s possession. He gave them both a dragon’s song and encouraged them to show their feelings.

By moonlight, he met the man that captured his heart. The younger brother of the farmer he discovered watching the night sky sleepily. He spent many a night by his side watching the stars in the brilliant sky, telling the farmer’s brother the names of the constellations.

Then came the time when he was meant to leave, but his heart begged for him to stay and watch the stars with the sleepy man for one last night. He could not listen to his heart this time, for he knew it belonged free and wandering the land.

Sora slipped away from the sleepy man to pack his hoard, only to find that when he was leaving that the sleepy man had packed his own things, determined in his own way to follow his heart.

For the rest of time, Sora followed his heart, lover by his side, and travelled the world, never knowing that his name had spread across the land.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was a new style for me to write in, but I kind of enjoyed it???


End file.
